dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Titania (New Earth)
Around 1500 to early 1900 Titania attended with Auberon and all the Seelie court to a play made by Shakespeare, invited by Lord Morpheus. There she conviced Shakespeare's son, , to come back to the Fair Lands with them to serve the Seelie court. Years later, she played a little rol assisting Mad Hettie into protecting the Great Seal of United States, for a price. Around 1980 Titania became pregnant, but she could not discern if the baby was from Tamlin, or from Auberon. Tamlin offered her to escape, but instead of leaving Faerie, she prefered to stay as a Queen. When the boy was born a perfect human child, she charged Amadan, and Bridey the Brownie to make the boy dissapear. She did had a son with Auberon at some time, but she gave it to the Lords of Hell, to pay a tithe. Present day She met with his son again years later, when Doctor Occult brought the boy to the Fair Lands while teaching him about magic. She recogniced him, but did not tell him nothing at all. While the Fair Lands were withering by actions of the Manticore, Titania encounters once again his son, who was brought to help the fair land by his father, Tamlin. The Manticore was a strong enemy, and mortally wounded the boy. Tamlin traded places with Tim, and for this, Titania hated his son. When Dream was in possession of the keys of Hell, she sent Cluracan and Nuala as envoys of the Fair Lands for it. She gave Nuala to Dream as a token of good faith, until, advised by Cluracan of the menace that befall Lord Shaper, she asked for Nuala back. When Dream died, Titania assisted to the wake. Auberon lost his soul in the walking world, tricked by Gwendolyn, and feeling his absence she traveled along with Amadan to earth. Once Auberon recovered his soul, he heard that Tim was Titania's son, but he discarded this as false, as the boy had not fairy blood on him. Titania and Amadan knew better, but kept silence. Rites of Passage Her Kingdom received the visit of Molly O'Reilly, who wasn't impressed of the fairies and her customs. She started building by herself a tree house, and an orchard to feed herself. The fairies of the Seelie court, such as Yarrow, where astounded, as they never saw someone work before. They were all too used to magic to do their shores, so a little of work was a concept too strange for them, and kept visiting her and help her, leaving Titania unattended. This enraged her, and cursed the girl to set in fire everything that she touch. This lead to a war with Molly, that left the Fair Lands into ashes. As if this wasn't enough, the Leveler was announced to come, at the same time that the Lords of Hells came to reclaim Taik, the son of Titania and Auberon who they gave them as tithe. Wanting to avoid war with Hell, she used this information to scare the Lords of Hell, protecting the kingdom in her armor, at the head of her army. She could not, though, confront the leveler, as when she stopped the Lords of Hell, all of fairy became mist, and lost it shape until someone from the fair lands could wish it enough to save it. Titania confronted her past, when she was an innocent child, but her distance was too much to create a bridge to commune with her counterpart, and lost her chance to save faerie. Yarrow did, though, after learning from the example set by Molly against Titania, wished enough to protect the Fair Lands, and Faerie were saved. Titania repented on her curse, and gave Molly an enchanted satchel and the ability to levitate, so she could go back to the walking world. Sholas Barbatos, after escaped the fantasy world where he was left, fell into the Fair Lands, where he schemed his revenge on Tim and Molly. To achieve his goals he utilized Sholas on a frog, who he called Ibbit, and used him as a channel for the stone's magic to control fairie. Auberon, who was worried by the dissapearance of fairies, went searching for the nature of this, and found Barbatos. He was then made a slave, as other fairies, and forced to bring water, or became a doll for Barbatos to sell in the walking world. Titania, noticing the lack of servants in her court, went searching for Auberon and the missing faeries. She fell as well, as no fairy magic is strong enough against Sholas. Briar Rose plotted, with Barbatos, to add the kings to their revenge, but the arrival of Molly to the Fair Lands with Yarrow stopped theirs plans. Titania ended the body of Briar Rose, who's soul was forced to wander until find another body. Sholas, freed of the influence of Ibbit and Barbatos, choose Molly as the protector of the Fair Lands, and lifted her curses. Titania then noticed that the Seelie court was at their weakest, without the stone in her hands. Beacadh With Sholas on human hands, the race for finding the other stone containing the other half of the essence of the Fay started. Titania's spies discovered that King Finvarra of the Unseelie court also wanted the stone, so she tasked Cluracan to search for Nuala, as her investigation pointed her as the last owner of the stone. After all the legwork was done, Titania offered to the current owner of the stone, Maddy, a boon for it, but the Thessalian witch argued about the validity of her claim. Maddy finally returned the stone to Nuala, and she broke the stone to recover all of her magic. Also, with this action, half the essence of the fay returned to the Fair Lands. Titania promised repercussions of this actions, but the only thing that she could do was forbid Nuala to return to the Fair Lands. After this, she returned to rule her kingdom, and only talked with Tim a couple of years later to tell him his real name. | Powers = * : As Queen of the Seelie court, Titania has an arrange of the strongest magics in all the faerie land. She trust her magic to do most of her bidding, and she believes herself to be unmatched, what gives her an arrogant air around everyone else. ** Glamour: As a fairy, Titania use 'glamour' to change her appearence, and keep herself young and beautiful. She takes as a high show of disrespect of been in her presence without glamour. ** Curses: Her magic allow her to curse other creatures, as she did with Molly O'Reilly, when she grew food on her orchad, so she would eat fairy food, and thus be cursed. ** Boons: Titania can also use her magic in more benevolents ways. As all fairys, she can gives benefic effects to another person's life with magic, sometimes in a cryptic way, in others states very crearly what the effects will be. ** : She can use her magic to move almost freely for different reigns. ** ** * : Her life span goes for thousand of years, and the simple progression of age, seems to do not affects her. | Abilities = * * * * * * : As Queen of The Fair Lands, she is well versed on the laws of the lands, and other lands, and uses them with intelligence to reach her goals. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Arrogance: Been Queen for a long span of time has made of her a very arrogant person, used to be served, and who treats others with disregards, don't recognizing the potential damage that she may be causing. * Ancient Rules: As all of the inhabitants of mystic realms, Queen Titania is bound to a complex set of rules and customs that limit her actions. | Equipment = * Torque Necklace: Most fairies have an item that allows them to channel their magic. The torque necklace from Titania belonged to the previous Queen, Dymphna. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Royalty